PROJECT SUMMARY The successful sequencing of the human genome and the evolution of human health services research in the post-genomic era have offered unprecedented opportunities to transform patient care in digestive diseases. Over the past decade, Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM) has made major investments in biomedical research, as well as research training and infrastructure. This application from WCM requests support for the research training of 4 clinical and non-clinical postdoctoral fellows in a new multidisciplinary research training program (MRTP) in Gastroenterology and Hepatology, with WCM providing funding for an additional training slot. The objective is to recruit outstanding candidates with solid foundations in basic science and train them to apply their knowledge and skills towards addressing important clinically unmet needs in the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of patients with digestive diseases. MRTP trainees will receive program support for 2 years during which they will follow a structured and rigorous postdoctoral training program. The MRTP will be a joint effort of 28 eminent preceptors from WCM, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) and the Rockefeller University (RU), which constitute a dense network of collaborative researchers, who are international leaders in fields directly relevant to gastroenterology and hepatology. These preceptors have been organized into 3 themed, but interconnected units of research training: gastrointestinal malignancies, liver diseases and regeneration, and mucosal immunology and inflammation. These training units will enable the development of content-specific educational programming, as well as increase the efficiency administration within the training program. Oversight will be provided by a Research Training Executive Committee consisting of the Program Director and 2 Associate Program Directors, who will also serve as leaders of the training units, as well as 3 additional members who will provide specific guidance on clinical/epidemiologic research, on achieving and maintaining diversity within the training program, and on mentoring. We have also assembled an outstanding roster of internal and external advisory board members with a mandate to evaluate the program and provide specific recommendations to improve both its quality and efficiency. The MRTP's highly personalized training program will include 1) individual development plans; 2) rigorous research training; 3) hands-on experience in cutting-edge methodologies; and 4) an integrated curriculum. Trainees will further benefit from the extensive institutional resources of WCM, MSKCC and RU. Based upon the levels of interest in our fellowship programs, we anticipate a substantial pool of highly qualified clinical and non-clinical candidates for the proposed MRTP, which will maintain a strong diversity focus. Through its rigorous, structured and highly personalized curriculum, this new training program seeks to train future leaders in digestive disease research who are prepared to translate their findings towards improving patient care.